Paralyzer
by ShinyLie91
Summary: Its a songfic to Paralyzer about Draco and Hermione. They meet in a dark club. Fluffy. Not very good at summarys so check it out yourself.


Disclaimer I don't own any of the character in these story all are property of J. K. Rowling and the lyrics of this song are property of Finger Eleven. Or whoever owns Finger Eleven. All of the paragrahs that are centered are the song lyrics. Hope you enjoy and critisim is welcomed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hold on so nervously To me and my drink I wish it was cooling me But so far, has not been good It's been shitty And I feel awkward, as I should This club has got to be The most pretentious thing Since I thought you and me Well I am imagining A dark lit place Or your place or my place

I didn't want to come. This just isn't my type of thing. But after the fall of Voldermort everyone insisted on having a party. I'm not much of a party person. Bright flashing lights, hot bodies pressed close and alcohol didn't sound fun. Looking out at the crowd of people dancing my eyes caught site of you. Why were you here? Blonde hair damp with sweat and messy, muscles of your chest rippling as you moved, head thrown back uncaring. You seemed to be in unaware of your surroundings. So free and wild. I envied you for that. As I stared I couldn't stop thinking of your body pressed next to mine.

Well I'm not paralyzed But, I seem to be struck by you I want to make you move Because you're standing still If your body matches What your eyes can do You'll probably move right through Me on my way to you

Suddenly your eyes flashed up and meet mine. A smug smile formed on your lips. As quickly as you looked at me you looked away. If I hadn't of been watching you I never would have know you saw me. You put more into your dancing, more of your body. Showing me just what you could do.

I hold out for one more drink Before I think I'm looking too desperately But so far has not been fun I should just stay home If one thing really means one This club will hopefully Be closed in three weeks That would be cool with me Well I'm still imagining A dark lit place Or your place or my place Well, I'm not paralyzed But, I seem to be struck by you I want to make you move Because you're standing still If your body matches What your eyes can do You'll probably move right through Me on my way to you

After watching your body pulsing with the crowd for a few more minutes I take the plunge. I slip into the crowd. Headed straight for you I didn't bother to hide my intentions. When I got within touching distance of you I was grabbed. Your hands grabbed my hips forcing my close and making me move. Setting the pace you pulled me close. Music pushed against us in all directions and nothing could be heard. A silent conversation between us was being spoken through our bodies. We came to an argument and after dancing till our skin was soaked with sweat and our limbs were numb with exhaustion we let the dance floor.

Well, I'm not paralyzed But, I seem to be struck by you I want to make you move Because you're standing still If your body matches What your eyes can do You'll probably move right through Me on my way to you I'm not paralyzed But, I seem to be struck by you I want to make you move Because you're standing still If your body matches What your eyes can do You'll probably move right through Me on my way to you You'll probably move right through Me on my way to you You'll probably move right through Me on my way to you

I started to speak to you but you placed a finger over my lips. "Tonight is not for words. Don't explain or over think what your doing. Just stay in the moment." Those were the only words that were spoken. His fingers laced between mine as he pulled me through the crowd and out the door. The cold winter air hit my flesh in a surprising rush. He pulled me close and we appeared in his flat before I know what was happening. Music was turned on, lights dimmed and a two person dance began. In the dim light our bodies touched slowly, hands first, then torsos, and finally after all of our flesh was touching so did our lips. It was a fury of passion and need our lips touched. Our mouths fought with each other. Clothes were torn form bodies till we were naked, sweaty, and filled with need. Roughly he pushed me onto the bed. I opened my mouth to speak, but he slapped his hand over my mouth.  
"Don't forget what I said." he whispered in ear. His mouth explored my neck, and moved slowly down to my chest. Small sound of pleasure slipped out of my lips. Pay attention to my nipples he bite them softly. He continued his slow trek downward. I felt waves of pleasure go through me body as his mouth found my sweet spot. Arching my back I grabbed his hair and pulled as I felt close to coming. A steady stream of moans were coming out of my mouth when he pulled away. Flipping Draco over I straddled his waist. Giving him the same treatment I had gotten I worked my way down. His breathe caught as I took him into my mouth. Slowly I worked my way up and down his shaft. As his body tensed close to letting go I pulled my mouth back. I lowered myself onto him and set a slow pace. The pressure built more he tired of my slow method and let his furious passion loose. He flipped me over and let loose. He pounded himself into me. I pulled his hair and bite his shoulder as I climaxed. We lay in a exhausted pile. He slipped his arms around my waist. Snuggling into his chest I leaned my head on his shoulder. I woke up a few hours later. Still in his arms, feeling safe and warm I wiggled my way free. Silently I dressed and left his flat. I still saw him after that night. But we never spoke of it. I know he still thought of it just like I did because sometimes when our eyes meet I felt the passion. And sometimes when I was lonely and horny I would think about calling him but I never did.


End file.
